Gloomy Rose
by Savvy0417
Summary: Amy and Shadow are at Seaside Hill telling sad stories that broke their hearts. Now that they are together, can they heal each other by love?


Gloomy Rose

A/N: Hey everyone! OMG! I'm falling in love with Shadmy and it gave me an idea to write it down. It's my first Shadmy one shot! Don't forget I DON'T OWN SONIC CHARCTERS ONLY SEGA! Enjoy! :D

Amy was running over to Seaside Hill with tears streaming down her muzzle. She had so much pain in her body. Her heart was already broken into tiny pieces. From that moment wasn't really what she expected from her true love Sonic. Now that Sonic was taken by someone else, she has no one to love. "I-It's not f-fair! W-Why does it h-have to be m-me going t-through this?!" As Amy sober choked up her words. She threw herself on the ground and poured her eyes out until she can't cry no more. "The world isn't fair rose." A deep voice came behind her. "Shadow! Is that you?" She turned around and saw Shadow. "Yes it's me rose. Tell me what happened?" Shadow sat down while Amy laid in his lap. "Well it's when…..."

**_Flashback: _**

**_the cheery pink hedgehog was skipping along the pavement at the park until she spotted a blue blur caught her eye. But something else caught her eye as well but it was a tan blur next to a blue blur. "Sonic! Sonic?!" Amy walked closer until she saw that she knew broke her heart. She gasped and was wide eyed. It was no other than Sally Acorn. She was sitting on the park bench with Sonic. his arm wrapped around Sally and leaned forward towards her. "SONIC!" "Amy?!" Sonic and Sally were shocked to see Amy like this. "How could you do this to me Sonnikku?!" "Ames I'm sorry. I'm in love with Sally and can't we stay friends?" "Sonic do you know how long I loved you? I loved you to d long! I thought you were mine!" "Sorry Ames you don't deserve me. it might be better as if were friends." "Fine b! Then have fun with a slut like her!" "I'm not a slut Amy you know that?!" Sally said furiously while her hands were formed into fists. "You so are. I hope your better off with Sonic!" "Fine Rosy the Rascal! I hope you enjoy being miserable! And don't come back for Sonic! Got it?!" "Whatever! Peace out b!" Amy said running away from Sally and Sonic._**

**_Flashback ended._**

"So that's what it all happen. The faker doesn't deserve you and you deserve someone better who treats you with respect." as Shadow said in gentle voice and stroked Amy's quills. "Hey Shadow!" "What is it rose?" Is it true that Maria is your only friend on space colony A.R.K?" "It's true rose. I was her only friend and she was the first person I love before you?" "Really?! How?" "Well she reminds me of you because she of her kind and caring personality. The most amazing eyes I feel lost. She was my everything until the G.U.N. soldiers killed her brutally. All she wanted was to visit Earth. But now she is gone." Shadow said in melancholic voice and a silent tear fell to the ground. "Shadow I'm so sorry. I'm sure Maria means alot to you and it has to be hard." "I still remembered that brutal image. It scraed me ever since that very day." "Shadow you can cry If you want. I don't mind." The ebony hedghog began to cry and sniffed couple times. His tears dropped on her face but Amy didn't mind.

"Shadow are you feeling alright now?" "Maybe but so far yet terribly. What about you rose?" "It's ok. But I found someone else that I love." Amy smirked at Shadow. "Oh yeah. Who is it?" He smirked at back as well. "It's you silly." "Oh really. I been wanting to say is that I love you Amy Rose! Your my everything just like Maria." "Thanks Shadow. I love you too!" Shadow lifted her head and kissed her sweet, soft lips. Her heart melted by Shadow's desire. Amy deepens the kiss sweetly with her hands caressing his soft chest. While Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist tickling her a bit. They both broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. "Want to sleep her tonight?' Shadow asked. "As long your here." Amy said with aa warm smile. "Okay. Good night rose!" Shdaow kissed her forehead. "Good night my love!" She kissed him good night quickly. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy for warmth. Amy was snoozing next to him making him purr and both hedgehogs slept blissfully.


End file.
